Our Crazy Life
by sweetmonkey5
Summary: Slade and Raven has two twin daughters named Katelynn and Jade and Slade makes them get marry Beastboy and Robin for his own twisted reasons. what happen before and after the wedding ur going to have to read it to find out.
1. we have to do what

Authors note: Ok I know I had this story up before but it had a lot things wrong with like a lot of spelling problems (yeah i'm a bad speller so it still might have some spelling errors.) and spacing problems ( it was my first fan fic so yeah) So i decide to go back and fix these things but please feel free to give me advice to help me improve my writing skills or if you have any ideas you want to add to the story feel free to tell me thanks on now on with the story

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans

It was a normal day in the tower well as normal as it gets any way. Raven was mediating,Cybrog was washing the Tcar.

Slade was in his secret liar which was in the basement(some secret huh).

Katie and Beastboy was fighting over a bag of chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen and Jade and Robin were having their daily argument.

"I'm not going out with you Robin." yelled Jade

" Why what's wrong with me." Robin asked

" Nothing is wrong with you Robin It just that I only like you as a friend and plus I thought you were madly in love with Starfire."

"I was but I got over her."Robin said

"Oh let me guess because she is dating Speedy now." Jade said

"No I got over her long before she started seeing Speedy." Robin said sounding a little annoyed."

Yeah whatever Robin well any way even if I did want to go out with you I wouldn't be able to." Jade said

" Why wouldn't you be able to go out with me?" asked Robin

"Well lets see oh yeah my dad won't let me date anyone let alone you." Jade said

"Why wouldn't your dad let you go out with me."

" Well your his worst enemy and he wouldn't let any of his children go out with you."

" Well If I'm his worst enemy then why is he living in my tower... oh that's right Raven talk me into it after they got married but still maybe if I go and ask him if I could go out with you he'll say yes."said Robin.

" Ok Robin I'll make you a deal you go and ask my dad if I can go out with you and he says yes I'll give you a chance but if says no which I think he will most likely will say then we will just be friends and you can never ask me out again." Jade said

" Ok deal I'll go and asked him now oh and if he says yes and you change your mind when you hear he said yes I'll ask him if he will make you go out with me." Robin said

"Fine do what ever you want Robin but I think you should know by now I always stick with my deals." Jade said as Robin was leaving the living room and her twin sister Katie was walking in the room carrying a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

" So I see you won the cookie war Kate." Jade said as Katie was sitting down on the couch along side of her.

"Yeah I did but what's with Robin running out of the room like that."Kaite asked as she was putting a cookie in her mouth.

"Because he saw you and your face scared him"Jade said giggling.

''Ha ha very funny Jade now stop begin an smart ass and tell me."Katie said

"Your going to laugh at this but I just made a deal with Robin." Jade said

" So what is this deal that is so funny." Katie asked

"That if Robin asked dad if he could go out with me and if dad says yes I'll give him a chance but If dad says no Robin has to stop asking me out." Jade said

" Jade you know as well as I do dad is going to say no." Katie said giggling

"Well Kate I know that but Robin thinks dad is going to say yes and he also thinks that I'm going to back out of the deal." Jade said

" But everyone know you never back out of a deal." Katie said

" Yeah I know that's why he also going to ask dad if he will make me go out with him if dad says yes and I back out of the deal." Jade said

Just then both of the girls busted out laughing.

Mean while Robin went down to the base...I mean secret lair to find Salde doing the chicken dance while writing his evil plans for taking over the city.

" Salde may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Robin

"Robin what an unexpected surprise how did you find my secret lair." Slade said sounding surprised.

" Its in my basement its not that hard to find." said Robin.

"Your smarter then I thought Robin so what is so important that you need to interrupt my evil scheming." Slade said

''Well you see I really love Jade and I was wondering if you would allow her to go out with me." Robin said.

" And why should I do that for you do I need to remind you of our past together."

No you don't need to remind me of our past but I really want to go out with her plus it would get her out of your hair." Robin said .

Just then Slade thought "You know maybe he'

s on to something I need someone to follow in my foot steps and since I have no son of my own who is evil enough to take over the world so I force Jade into marrying Robin and when Jade has my grandson he will follow in my footsteps but I can't let Raven know about this or else i'm so dead."

Then Salde said to Robin" I'll tell you what Robin since you love Jade so much I let you marry her."

" Really you will let me marry her when?"Robin asked.

" How about tomorrow?" Salde asked

"Well isn't tomorrow a little to soon for the wedding couldn't wait for a week or soon even in a few months?" Robin asked

" No tomorrow is not a little to soon I'm a busy man Robin with trying to take over the world and taking care of Raven's needs I just don't have time for weddings ." Slade said

"Ok tomorrow is fine then so when should we tell Jade?" Robin asked

"Well how about we go upstairs and tell her the good news now." said Salde.

So Slade and Robin went up stairs to tell Jade about the Wedding.

Mean while in the living room Cybrog and Beastboy were sitting on the couch playing video games and Jade and Katie were watching them.

" So Jade what's taking Robin so long to talk to your dad"?Beastboy asked

"I don't know Beastboy Maybe my dad killed Robin." Jade said hopefully

" No Jade your never going to be that lucky." said Katie

"I know but I can a least hope that will happen."Jade sighed

Just then Robin and Slade came into the living room.

" Hey Jade it looks like Robin is still alive so you can stop hoping now." Cybrog said

"Yeah I could see that."Jade said

"Jade I have some exciting news...But before Robin could finish he was cut off by Katie

" Let me guess Robin you learned how to tie your shoes by your self." Katie said

"No Kate maybe he is moving to a far far far away planet and is never come back." Jade said

"No Jade its the shoes thing because your never gonna be that lucky." Katie said

"There you go again Katie you are always ruining my hopes and dreams thanks a lot ." Jade said

"Aw it was nothing." Katie said

" Shut the hell up both of you and listen to what Robin has to say." yelled Slade.

"Sorry dad we will listen to Robin without any more smart ass comments." Both Jade and Katie said at the same time.

"Good now as you were saying Robin before my daughters rudely interrupted you." Slade said.

"Jade I have some exciting news to tell you." Robin said

" Yeah I believed you told me that so what is it?"Jade asked

"Well your dad said we could get married tomorrow." Robin said

"I can't believe this you go down there to ask my father if he could make me go out with you but instead he is making me marry you tomorrow." Jade said sounding shocked.

" Yeah I know isn't it great."Robin said.

Then all of the sudden Katie and Beastboy started laughing.

"Since you two think this is so funny now you two can get married tomorrow too." Slade said

Then Beastboy and Katie stopped laughing and said "That's not fair."

"Well life isn't fair and I'm glad to see you two stopped laughing now Robin lets get everything ready for tomorrow oh I don't think we are all buddy buddy now Robin this is the first and last thing I'm ever going to do something nice for you ok." Slade said

" Fine Slade Whatever you say." said Robin.

So Robin and Slade went down to the secret lair.

" I can't believe dad is making me marry Boy Wonder ." Jade said.

" What are you complaining about all I did is laugh and now I have to marry green boy over there." Katie said.

" Don't call me green boy Katelynn." Beastboy said

"I can call you whatever I want and don't call me by my full name ." Katie said

" Not until stop calling me green boy." Beastboy said

"You two sound like a married couple already."Cybrog said.

''What do you mean by that." Katie and Beastboy screamed at the same time.

"What I mean is you two argue every chance you get and half of the time it's over stupid crap like cookies for example you two could of shared the bag of cookies like a normal human being but no you two made a big deal out of it." Cybrog said

" Well what about Jade and Robin huh they argue all the time." Katie said

" No not all the time Kate only when Robin follows Jade around and ask if she will go out with him." Cybrog said.

"Yeah well I still can't see why I have to marry Kate." Said Beastboy.

" Because you two were laughing and plus my dad loves to my peoples lives miserable you guys should know that by now." Jade said

" Yeah we all know that Jade so how are we going to get out of the wedding." Katie said

" Easy tell mom she won't let us get married at the age of 15 now would she." Jade said

" No she wouldn't Jade this could be the best idea you every had now lets tell mom." Katie said

" We have to wait till she gets home she went food shopping remember." Jade said

"Oh yeah that's right." Katie said

Then Jade thought " Well I hope this works other wise Katelynn is going to kill me cus she has to spend the rest of her life with Beastboy not only that I really don't feel like spending the rest of mine with Robin."

TBC

Another Authors note: Ok I hope u enjoyed that ok I figured I might as well tell ya how Raven could have two 15 year old daughters if she's like only 16/17 years old well you she Slade kidnapped her and took her to kind of another world type thing so the other titans wouldn't find her .there they meet their other self's and they had twin daughter who were just babies and something happen and their otherselfs died so Slade and Raven both agreed cus the girls had their dna that they should go back to their own world and get marired and raise the girls so went back to their own world with the girls who aged while they were traveling cus the world was 14 years ahead of that world so they came out of it as 14 year olds and Slade just planted false childhood memories in the girls brains and you could most likely figure out the rest. So that's all for my little explanation if you have any questions at all on anything in the story feel free to ask me.


	2. why us

Diclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

It was now 5:30 at night and Raven still hasn't come home from food shopping and Katie was getting very impatient.

"Mom better get home soon or else." Katie said.

"Or else what." Jade asked her sister.

"I didn't figure that part out yet but believe i'm working on it because I don't want to get married to Beastboy."

"What are you complaining about Katie atleast Beastboy isn't over protective of you like Robin is of Jade.'' Cybrog said as Robin walked into the room.

"I'm not over protective of Jade.'' Robin said.

"Yeah you are Robin." Jade said rolling her eyes.

'' Ok Jade name one time I was over protective of you." Robin said

''Ok Robin how about the time I was building a sand castle at the beach and you attacked it with your birdarang and dragged me back to the tower."

" Well you could of got sand in your eyes." Robin said.

"Yeah well how about the time I was grooming my kitten and you ripped her out of my hands of my hands and threw it out the window and kill her and if that wasn't enough you put the whole tower on lock down." Jade said sounding a bit upset.

"Don't get upset about that Jade I told you a million of times I threw your kitten out the window because it was about to kill you and everyone else in the tower."

"Sure Robin well how about the time you screamed at me for talking to my mother."

" Jade Raven is a very dangerous and you could of been in great danger." Robin said as Raven walked in the room.

"The only one who is going to be in great danger is you boy wonder if you don't shut your mouth." Raven said.

"Mom thank god your home guess what dad is trying to make me and Jade do." Katie said.

" He's making you two get married tomorrow." Raven said.

" How did you find out about that.'' Jade asked her mother.

" Slade told me on my communicator. ''Raven answered her daughter.

" How did Slade get one of my communicators." Robin asked sounding shocked that his enemy had one of his communicators.

''You gave him one when you were going communicator crazy and you gave everyone under the sun a communicator.'' Raven said to Robin.

"I never went communicator crazy and I never gave Slade a communicator he probably stole it and told you that story and I can't believe you believed him." Robin said.

"Will you shut up Robin you did go communicator crazy and I saw you give dad his communicator so shut your mouth so I could get Jade and I out of this mess you got us in ." Katie said.

"If your talking about the wedding I'm not stopping it."Raven said.

" Mom I thought you were a caring loving mother who wouldn't let her 15 year old daughters get married." Jade said sounding surprised.

"I do care about you guys but not that much so Jade go move your things into Robin's room and Katelynn move your things to Beastboy's room." Raven said to the girls.

"Hey Kate how come you don't yell at Raven for calling you by your full name but you yell at me when I do it." Beastboy asked Katie.

" Because she my mother she could call me any thing she wants and your not and mom Beastboy and mom why do we have to move our things tonight." Katie said ."

Your father and I talked about it and we decide to knock down your bedroom wall and make our bedroom bigger and we want to make sure your belongings out of it first so that's why.'' Raven said to the girls as they walk out of the room.

As the girls walked in their bedroom Katie said to Jade" I don't see why they want to make their room any bigger it's all ready the biggest room in the tower."

'' Kate Don't question them Because knowing how they are I don't think we want to know why they want their room bigger." Jade said as she threw a nice glass apple in her box.

"Hey that's my glass apple I got from Disney World." Katie said as she jumped on it like a cat who found a mouse.

"It's my glass apple you broke yours when you threw it at Beastboy's head but you can have it I don't feel like fighting with you and getting dad involved and you'll just throw a fit and in the end you'll just get it any way so why go though all that trouble.''Jade said

"Yep that's what I thought." Katie said as she put her cloths in her bag.

It took them 2 hours to pack and move their things when it should of only took them 15 minutes but evey time Jade got her stuff all ready to move Katie would just dumped it all out of her box and again until Katie final got tried of doing that.

So the girls put their things in the boys room and went to living room and sat on the couch and feel asleep.

Then Robin walked in the living room with Beastboy and asked him" Do you think we should wake them up so they could sleep in our rooms instead of on the couch Beastboy?

" No i'm pretty sure their tried and if you wake them up Jade will just kick your ass and plus I want to enjoy my last night not having to sleep next to Katie so just cover them up with a blanket and leave them alone." Beastboy said.

Robin cover the two girls up with a blanket and then went to his room to get some sleep.

TBC


	3. oh the joy

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans**_

--

Jade woke up and found herself on the couch and she was covered with a blanket.

She sat up and looked around and saw her sister sleeping on the other couch.

"Katie get up!'' Jade shouted at her sister.

Katie got up looked around and the said to Jade"I had the weirdest dream last night Jade dad was going to make you marry Robin and Beastboy and I strated laughing about it and then dad said if you think it's so funny you two could get married too but thats silly daddy would never do that to us...well not to me anyway.

"Kate I don't know how to tell you this so i'll just say it that was no dream it really happened." Jade said

" Jade stop joking it was a dream it had to of been or else I'll just kill myself because there's no way i'm going to marry Beastboy."Katelynn said

" Well Kate I know your not going to kill your self but you are going to marry Beastboy you know why." Jade said

"Because that wasn't a dream I had even through I wish it was a dream." Katie said as the two grils walked in the kitchen.

"Thats right man you gotten smart but besides that our wedding is today."Jade said

"Oh yeah now I remember so what time is the wedding little miss know it all."Katie said as she was pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"No clue dad and Robin made plans last night and never told me anything and as usual i'm the last to know.'' Jade said

''Yeah I usually know more than you but now I know jack squat and it's really pissing me off."Katie said

" You do realize it your fault you don't know anything right now if you and loverboy didn't laugh like a couple of idiots that you two are you wouldn't be in this mess and you'll no more than me right now so just shut up and finsh eating." Jade said sounding a little annoyed.

Katie was about to say something when Slade came walking in the room followed by Robin and Crybrog .

"Good morning Jade are you excited about today." Robin said as he sat next to her.

" Not really hey dad where is mom and Beastboy?" Jade asked.

"Your mother is dragging him out of his room as we speak." Salde said.

''Why won't he come out of his room.'' Jade said snickering.

'' Something about not wanting to marry an twisted evil spoil little brat who gets whatever she wants." Cybrog said laughing.

'' I am not a twisted evil little brat who gets whatever I want if I got whatever I wanted I wouldn't be marrying his ass oh when I get my hands on Beastboy I'm going to kill him!" Katie yelled as Beastboy and Raven walk in the room ok so Beastboy was getting dragged in the room but you get my point.

" Well here I am Katie so why don't you just put me out of my misery.'' Beastboy said as he sat down.

'' It would be my pleasure."Katie said as she picked up some knives.

"You will do no such thing Katelynn not after I paid for the wedding and belive me it was not cheap." Slade said as he pulled the knives from his daughter's hands.

" Speaking of which dad when is the wedding? Jade asked her father.

" Well the ceremony is at one o'clock and the reception strats at two o'clock." Slade said to both of his daughters and Beastboy as you could tell everyone else already knew.

"What we have to have a reception too!'' The girls plus Beastboy yelled.

" Yes you have to have a reception or else it wouldn't be a proper wedding.'' Raven said.

'' Now girls Starfire will be here to pick you up at noon to take you to the chruch to get ready and don't try to do anything funny or else you two will be sorry is that clear."Slade said

" Yeah dad we won't do anything stupid to get you pissed off." Jade and Katie said.

" Good now I'm going to do some last finshing touches before I leave."Slade said as he walked out of the room.

Then Jade thought to herself _'' I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long day man this sucks I just hope Katelynn dosen't do anything to get dad pissed like that time we went to the fair and dad ened up blowimg up my fudge stand and I wanted some fudge too."_

_**TBC**_


	4. the fun begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans I do however own a pretty button but thats a whole other story.**

In no time at Starfire came to take the girls to the chruch and of course Katie begin Katie was about to do something to pissed off Slade.

"Please friends let us go to the place of the wedding or we'll anger Slade."Starfie said to the girls.

"But Star our dad said we could do random stuff before we go."Katie said.

"But Katelynn won't you be late for the wedding and anger Slade."Stafire said.

"But our dad wants us to be late about two to three hours late."Katie said smirking.

"Ok if thats what Slade wants now what shall we do first."Starfire said.

Katie was about to answer her when Jade said"Star could I talk to my wonderful twin sister alone please?"

"Sure I'm be In the room of living." Starfire said as she made her way to the living room.

Jade made sure Starefire was out of sight before she said "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean Jade?" Katie said

" Telling Starfire dad wants us two to three hours late for the wedding are you trying to get us killed?"

"Aww come on Jade lighten up dad won't kill us we but he might yell at us...we by us I do mean you of course and get extremely pissed off and thats about it aww come Jade for once in your life stop begin a joy kill."

Jade sighed and said"Fine but you are to tell dad thats it was your idea and I had nothing to do with."

"U-huh whatever Jade lets get Starfire and go." Katie said as she walked out of the room.

Then Jade said to herself "Why do I have the feeling that she didn't listen to me."

Then Katie came up behind her and said "Cus I never listen to you and Jade did you know the first sign of crazyness is talking to yourself."

"Shut up it's only if you start answering yourself anyway I thought you were going to get Starfire."Jade said

"Starfire's right here." Said Katie said as she pointed to Starfire who waved at Jade.

"I'm not even going to asked how you did that lets just go.'' Jade said as she walked out the front door.

"Katelynn what shall we do first?" Starfire asked

"Stalk the old people at the nurseing homes and if the asked what we are doing we could tell them we're soul reapers and we have come for they're souls."Katie said laughing.

"Katie we are not doing that to the old people thats just wrong not only that we could it's against the law." Jade said

"And yet I don't care what you have to say Jade so with that said and done TO THE NURSING HOME!" Katie said/yelled as she marched down the street and Starfire followed her.

Jade rolled her eyes and yelled to Katie" Yeah well atleast i'm not the moron marching down the street in my Pjs."

_**mean while with Slade at the chruch**_

"They are ten minutes late."Slade said sounding very pissed off."

"Dude Maybe they ran away to join a traveling freak show."Beastboy said hopefuly.

"No they wouldn't do that Beastboy somethings wrong maybe Jade's cat killed them I told Jade that getting another cat was a bad idea I should of killed when I had the chance.."Robin said sounding worried.

"Robin it's a kitten it wouldn't kill the girls and if you even think about killing that cat you'll be sorry because that thing wasn't cheap."Raven said.

"Speaking of things that are not cheap this minster isn't cheap either I paying two hunred dollars an hour so they better be here soon or else they will wish that they were never born.'' Slade said as he punched the wall wich put a gaint hole in it.

''Slade you shouldn't have done that now the chruch is going to make you pay for the repairs.''Robin said.

Slade just look at him and said"I'm not paying for anything.''

Robin was about to say something when Beastboy said "Will you Just shutup before you get us killed.

''Thank you Beastboy I was getting a headach from him.'' Raven said

Then Slade thought to himself " _Were could they be they know that I don't like them to be late for anything when I get my hands on them I swear they're going wish they never were late._

--

_**TBC**_


	5. Granny applesimth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

As the girls and Starfire got to the nursing home Jade said "Kate do we have to do this I mean we could go to jail for disturbing the peace.

"Yes we have to do this so stop begin a joykill Jade oh and one more thing you are starting to sound like Robin so you have no say on what we do now.''Katie said to her sister.

"Like I ever had a say on what we did anyway." Jade said as they walked into the building.

When they were in the main lobby of the building a man in a suit came up to them and said" Good afternoon ladies and welcome to The Sunny Hills retirement home my name is how may I help you?"

Jade was about to say something but Katie elbowed her in the rib cage and whispered ''I'll do all the talking."

"You see Mr. Appleton were here to visit our Granny Applesmith."

" Well I don't remember anyone named Applesmith here." said.

"That because we just checked her in yesterday afternoon and we promised our granny that we would visit her everyday if we can and she would be very upset if we didn't show up today." Katie said

"Well she is lucky to have grandchildren like you now would you like me to show you to here room?" asked

"Oh no thats ok I remember where it is and plus I wouldn't want to have you looked it up for us thanks anyways." Katie said as she and Starfire and Jade were about to walk off Mr. Appleton said" Oh and Girls before you go could you please try not to do anything to get anyone excited or upset.''

"Don't worry Mr. Appleton it would be like were not even here."Katie said as she smirked.

"Good now do enjoy your visit with your grandmother." said as he walked off to his office.

''Don't worry we will." Katie said as they walk through the doubled doors.

"Katelynn, Jade I didn't know you have a Granny Applesmith." Starfire said.

"Thats because we don't Starfire My sister just told Mr. Appleton an name of an apple to get us in here and personally I think..." Jade said but Katie cut her off and said''Jade what did I tell you you are not allowed to think I'm the one who dose the thinking around here."

"Yeah and thats why we usually get dad pissed off speaking of dad what time is it." Jade said

"two o'clock ." Starfire siad checking her watch.

''Great we're an hour late for the wedding man dad is going to kill us when he gets his hands on us.'' Jade said.

"Why would Slade do that if he wanted you two to be three to four hours late?" Starfire asked

Katie stared laughing and Jade rolled her eyes and said''Oh just forget it.''

The finally found a room full of elderly people and Katie said" Ok do you all remember the plan?"

" Yes Friend Katie we tell them we are soul reapers and we are here for their souls." Starfire said and Jade added "Then we get arrested for disturbing the peace oh boy that sure does sound like fun."

"Jade I don't want you near me with all that negativity this is a positive zone." Katie said.

" Whatever either way we are still screwed."Jade said.

"Well thats the spirit Jade now lets do this." Katie said as she walked into the room.

10 minutes Later

Katie ,Starfire , and Jade were all in Mr. Appleton's office sitting in chairs in front of his desk.

"Now explain yourselves." Mr. Appleton said

"Why we didn't do anything wrong.'' Katie said.

"You didn't do any thing wrong you told everyone in our home your soul reapers and your here for their souls and put everyone in a panic and lied to me to get in here."

"Lied to you?" Katie said

"Yes lied to me I check our files there is no Applesmith in there."

"Well duh it's a name of an apple your the dumbass who fell for it.''Katie said.

Afte Katie said that Mr. Appleton's face turned bright red and he yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"Geez ok you we are leaving you don't have to yell."Katie said as the walked out of the building.

"Well I hope your happy Katie you caused chaos at a nursing home and got us banned from there and if that wasn't enough you insutled owner can we go to the chruch now."

"Oh heavens no Jade i'm having to much fun now we should think about what we are going to do next.''Katie said .

"What do you mean we your just gonna do what you want any way and drag us along ." Jade said

" Man Jade you finally learned something useful i'm so proud of you." Katie said as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah whatever so what are we going to do know?" Jade asked her sister.

"Well we could...

TBC


	6. fun at the movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

As the girls got to the movie theater Jade said " So what movie are we going to see?"

"The Princess of the Nile. " Katie said as they walked in.

"But we already saw that."

" Well I want to see it again." Katie said with an evil smirk on her face.

" Well ok you could go and waste your money on a movie we already saw cus i'm not paying for a ticket." Jade said.

"Who said anything about paying for a ticket."

" No Katelynn we are not sneaking in to see that movie ok if you want to see it so badly i'll pay for everything ." Jade said

"No Jade I will not have my sister waste any of our hard earn money on a Sukey ass movie thats not even worth eight dollars a person." Katie said

"Well why the hell would you want to go and see this movie again if you think it sucks?" Jade said sounding a bit annoyed.

" You'll see Jade now you hear me and you hear me good we are sneaking in to see that movie and I don't want to hear any more about it is that clear." Katie said.

"Fine Kate just shut up before someone hears you and we get kicked out."

" Well thats good now stop worrying and come with me." Katie said

So the walk to wards the guy who checks the tickets and he was talking to someone so the girls tried to walk pass him but as the got pass him he turned around and saw them and said " Hey you two can't go in there if I din't see your tickets or ticket stubs."

Jade was about to say something when Katie put her hand over her mouth and said"Well we don't have any."

" Well than your not getting in."

"But sir our mom is in their with our little brother and she has our ticket stubs and she told us to go to the bathroom and come right back and if we don't we will get locked up in the cold dark damp cellar with only bread and water to eat and straw to lay on and a little rag to cover us now sir would you want to be responsible for that." Katie said

"Well I'm sorry girls I din't know you go right on in do you to want me to take you to your mother and explain why you took so long?"

"No sir that would just get mom even more mad and she'll just put us down there."

"Ok girls well enjoy the rest of the movie and stay out of trouble."

"We will don't worry." said Katie sweetly as she dragged a shocked Jade away from him.

When they got to the theater and sat down Jade yelled at the to of her lungs"ARE YOU CRAZY WHY THE HELL WOULD GO AND TELL PEOPLE SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEY WILL THINK THAT OUR PARENTS AREN'T TREATING US RIGHT AND THEN THEY WILL CALL THE CITY AND GET MOM AND DAD IN TROUBLE AND DAD WILL KILL US ...OH SHIT DAD I ALMOST FORGOT HE IS GOING TO KILL US FOR BEGIN 2 HOURS LATE IF NOT THAT MORE MAN WE ARE SO SCREWED THE WAY IT IS SO WHY NOT ADD LYING ABOUT OUR PARENTS ABUSING US TO OUR ALREADY BAD RECORD."

Katie was about to say something when a guy in the crowd yelled " Hey will you tell that friend of yours to shut the hell up for the rest of us could watch the rest of the movie.''

After he said that Katie stood up on her seat and said very loudly" No I will not tell my sister to shut up for you could see the rest of the movie and you know what the end of this movie sucks want to know what happens she ends up getting killed by her husband after he kills her lover and he gets everything there now you now the ending are you happy now.

The crowd booed and threw stuff at her but she ducked and it hit the screen.

"Come on Jade lets go to the Church." Katie said as her and Jade got up and left.

Mean while with Slade at the Church "Oh the happiness"

Starfire had just got done telling Slade and the guys about what they did all day and she said" Oh Slade you should of been their it was great fun."

"I'm sure it was well I hope they had fun because they are not gonna have fun in a very long time when I'm through with them they are gonna wish they never been born."

Then Starfire said" But dosen't friend Jade already wish she wasn't born."

After she said that Beastboy shook his head and robin said " Why dose Jade wish.." but before he could finish beastboy covered his mouth and said" Shut up Robin do you want to get Jade in more trouble then shes already in?"

After Beastboy said that everybody looked at him and Cybrog " So why are you defending Jade Beastboy what do you like her or something." As soon as Cybrog said that Beastboy's face turned bright red.

"Oh my god you do have the hots for Jade."

"N..no I don't she just nicer than Kate and I don't want to get her in anymore trouble cus she one of my best friends." Beastboy said

"Sure you don't man I think you should be marrying Jade not Katelynn." Cybrog said.

Beastboy and Robin were about to say something but Slade said" Noone is going to switch partners is that clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good now here is what we are going to do if they don't get here in an half- hour we are going to find them and drag them here." Slade said as he sat down.

TBC


	7. slade finds out

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titians**_

"So Katie what is your Brilliant plan do you have this time?." Jade asked her sister.

" I don't know." Kaite said as she sat down on a bench.

"What do you mean you have no idea."

"Like I said I have no idea."

"Well I have an idea then."Jade said.

After Jade said that Katelynn and Starfire Looked at her like the never saw her before in their lives.

When Katie got over her shock she said" Man I never thought I see the day oh my Jade oh so proud of you so whats your idea?"

"Lets go to the chruch and beg dad not to kill us for begin so late."

"Jade thats a terrible idea and you know what I take back what I said and you not allowed to have anymore ideas cus they suck."

"You can't blame me for trying." Jade said.

Then Starfire said" Friends why would Slade..." But she was cut off by Katie" Lets not talk about dad ok Starfire you could go to the chruch and try not to let my dad, mom or the guys see you ok."Katie said.

"Ok Katie I won't let noone see me."she said as she flew away.

"Well now that she is gone I think we should go to the movies."Katie said as she got up off the bench.

"Thats your brillant idea to got o the movies geez at least my idea wasn't a total waste of time and money." Jade said.

"Jade did I tell you you to keep your ideas to yourself?"

Jade nodded.

"Well then keep them to yourself."Katies said as she and Jade walked toward the movie theater.

Meanwhile at the chruch

Slade was pacing up and down the little room that he was in.

He checked his watch and said"It's two o'clock they are one hour late when i get my hands on them two they are gonna wish they were never born."

"But Slade we have to go and find them sonething could of happen to them."Robin said.

" I hope so well atleast Katielynn cus I can't stand her but I hope Jade is ok." Beastboy said.

Slade gave Beastboy a death glare and then said" How many times do I have to tell you Robin they are fine if something happen to them I would know because of the device I put in their bodies when they were babies all through I told Raven we should put a tracking device in their bodies just incase something like this happen but she said no."

Just as Robin was about to say something the minster walked innand said" Excuse me sir I waited an hour and I need to get home because today is my granddaughter's first birthday party and it startes in a half hour and I live 15 mintues away so I need to leave now."

" Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Slade asked him.

" No I'm sorry I can't."

Slade was about to say something but Robin bet him to it" That's ok you could go we'll find someone else when we find the girls"

"Ok thanks .'' said the minster as left.

"What the hell did you go and do that for where are we gonna find another damn minster at the last mintue!" Slade yelled.

"Red X" said Robin

"Dude he works alone what makes you think hes gonna be the minster." Beast boy said

But Robin just ignored him and pulled out his Communicator and said"Red X come in Red X."

"What the hell do you want." Red X said sounding very annoyed .

"I just wanted to know will you be our minster?" Robin asked

"Why would I do that for you?"

"Because Slade will pay you"

"How much?"

"One thousand dollars."

"Ok I'll be right over." Red X said as he hung up.

"See Slade problem sloved."Robin said.

"No Robin problem made wrose why do I have to pay him a thousand dollars when I paid the other guy two hundred."

"Because you the only one with that kind of money." Robin said

That was the wrong thing to say cus Slade stared chasing Robin.

Meanwhile Starfire snuck in the chruch without noone seeing her until Robin ran up to her and said " Starfire help me Slade is trying to kill me."

As soon as Slade saw Starfire he stooped chasing Robin and said" Where are the girls?"

"Katie told me to sneak in here and not get caught by anyone.''

"Oh did she now so why are thet two hours late?"

" Because Katelynn told me you said to be tree hours late."

"Did she really I should have known so wht were they doing for the past to hours." Slade asked Starfire.


End file.
